


Midnight Thoughts

by Kirana12



Category: Nijisanji, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Friendship, Hint of Reincarnation, Human & Non-Human Relationship, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirana12/pseuds/Kirana12
Summary: As they're about to fall asleep, Rindou's mind is full with a question and sad scenarios regarding her and her friends in this virtual world. It bothers her, and she want, at least, a little comforting answer for it.
Kudos: 5





	Midnight Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : OOC, basically a sad reality of friendship between human and non-human, they're doutei / debut mates (no, it's not a ship fic), written in (broken) EN, no double-check / beta reader so expect typos or grammatical mistake, etc.
> 
> As you managed to found this fanfic, please don't share it anywhere, especially in public platform / social media. This is just a small, simple fanfic, while they're on a sleepover, so there's nothing much.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rion ...."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll always be like this?"

".... Hmm? What do you mean?"

The older woman with violet-colored hair sighed for a bit, mumbles 'it's nothing', and then snuggles to the young lady's back. The other is confused, but doesn't say anything. After one minute of silence, she peeked over her shoulder, saw the somewhat bitter expression from Rindou, and instantly turned over.

".... Are you in a bad mood?"

"Eh? No-? I'm just, thinking about something."

Looking at her expression change makes Rion convinced that something is wrong.

"What are you thinking about anyway? The way you phrased your question earlier gives me a bad feeling," she said. The oni's mouth goes 'O' and then she giggled softly. "Maybe I read too much angst novels, but today, my mind is full with questions like 'am I going to always stay here with my friends in this world?', because, you know, we're different."

Rion raising one eyebrow, processing her words.

"Ah .... Because you're immortal?"

"Un. I'm an oni afterall. You and Rikiichi are humans." She snuggles again, then looks straight into Rion's golden eyes.

"I know it'll someday happen, but ... I've been comfortable living in this world with everyone that I treasure, so I don't want to lose even a little part of it," she said, sighed, then continued. "This is so not like me, right? My mind must've been kinda weird nowadays."

Rion doesn't reply. She just doesn't know what to say in this situation.

In all honesty, she wants to dismiss it, with 'yeah maybe you're digging too much about this' or 'don't mind it and just sleep' as she usually does. But, well, Rion can't ignore it just like that because she's right.

"Sorry, Rion. Maybe I'm just babbling nonsense at this point."

"It's okay though. It's understandable that you'll think that way once in a while."

"Hmm?"

Rindou looks up to the young lady's face, with a slighty confused expression. "I didn't expect you'll answer like that," she said. Rion laughed a bit. "I didn't expect it either, but, I just don't want to ignore it, so it comes out just like that."

"Well ... I'm glad that you think that way then."

"Why?"

"Because, hmm, how do I say this .... It makes me feel like, I know that you care enough to think that way about my words."

"Ah .... I see."

Another silence. The two of them seems to be drowning in their own mind, thinking over the conversation that's just happened. There's only the sound of the ticking clock accompanying the silence, along with the noises from the nocturnal animals outside, as they started to feel a little sleepy. It's already past midnight anyway.

"Rion."

"Hmm?"

"If that day finally comes, when I can no longer be with you, Rikiichi, or everyone else in this world, will you still remember me?"

".... Of course."

"Really? Even if I will never come back?"

"Yeah. Because you're important for me."

".... I see."

Rindou sighed a bit, as she tightens her hug with Rion and buries her face to her chest. "I'm glad to know that," she said, in such a soft, tender voice. "Then, will you still remember me and Rikiichi when the both of us is no longer alive?" Rion asked back, slighty caressing Rindou's hair while the older lady is smiling, though the other can't see it.

"I will always remember."

"Even if you meet new people or went back to your world hundred years later?"

"Yeah."

".... That's such a sad end, huh."

"It is." Rindou replied, as she close her eyes and starts to fade away to the dreamland. "But, I don't mind that. Because I believe that, even if it takes a long, long time, we all can be together, once again. And I will be waiting for it, no matter how long it takes."

Rion, taken aback by the woman words, chuckles a bit when she realized what Rindou meant by that. She hugs her back, closes her eyes, and whispers softly as a tiny smile appears on her face.

"I hope so."

.

.

.

.

.

-END-


End file.
